So this is True Love
by Aly610
Summary: Blaine stays with his grandparents every summer, same as he would this summer. Only this time, hed meet his true love...
1. So this is True Love

Chapter 1- Pool Day

Blaine Anderson was charming, sweet, caring, and very, very good looking. He was fairly popular for being a glee stud. And had many friends. Now, with his junior year of high school finished, he was going to say with his grandparents for the summer... where it would be a stress free, every day pool and seeing his old friends type of time, right?

Well, that's what he was hoping for at least.

Blaine had had a pretty rough year, he'd had his first boyfriend ever, Tom. Tom was sweet, and very nice. Blaine was convinced they were in love.

Then Tom went and cheated on him.

It had been rough, but was it bad that Blaine didn't shed a tear? I mean he was _supposed_ to love this guy, so why didn't he feel bad about what had happened?

He also came out to his parents that past year. His mother was extremely accepting of him, and his father at first not so much. But his dad really did try to understand, and sooner or later he came to his senses and realized that, " _love is love",_ and " _as long as his son was happy, he was happy"._ And to Blaine that was amazing.

Yeah, Blaine over all had it good. Good looks, good life, good friends and parents. But he had yet to have a good love.

He knew deep down inside he didn't really love Tom. He was in love with the thought of Tom. But not the real Tom.

And it was so funny to Blaine, that you could have everything you need, and still be sad because you didn't have the one, perfect thing you wanted. True love.

These thought faded as Blaine pulled up to his grandparents house. Every year his parents went for a month long vacation to _get away from everything,_ so Blaine was staying with his grandma and grandpa.

His parents parked the car and turned to him.

"Okay baby, your grandma and grandpa are going to be so proud to see you!! They are gonna be amazed by how big you've gotten." Blaine's mom said

"Mom, it's only been a year..." Blaine said, jokingly rolling his eyes.

"No your mothers right Blaine, you've changed so much, I'm so proud of the man you've become..." Blaine's father proudly said

"Thanks dad," Blaine said "I'm gonna miss you guys, I hope you have fun at, where are you going again?" Blaine asked

"Well, for the seventh time, we're going to Miami to stay at your fathers old beach house." Blaine's mom said

"Right" Blaine replied

"Okay, so you know you can always go back home in Westerville whenever you need to, Incase your forgot something or something like that. And help your grandparents okay? There getting old. And also-"

"Dad. This isn't my first time being here okay? I'll be fine, now I'm gonna go because grams and pops have been watching us for the past 8 minutes..." Blaine said

"Oh okay hunny, we love you, bye!!"

"Bye Blaine, be safe, love you son!!"

"Bye guys!!" Blaine replied

Right as he was going to turn around, he heard his father calling him.

"Um, Blaine, how are you going to explain to them the whole, _gay,_ thing..." Blaine's father asked seriously

"Well the same way I explained it to you... I'll just get them in a room with me and explain it." Blaine said happily

"Okay, just be careful, they live in the past my dear, they may not be as accepting" Blaine's mom said

"Okay, you can go now son, we love you, bye!!" Blaine's dad said happily

"Okay, bye guys" Blaine said, as he stepped into the familiar home of his grandparents.

Kurt was thrilled to be out of school.

It hadn't been a really good year for him. The bullying had gotten a lot worse and he didn't necessarily have many friends. But that was better than no friends.

He had joined glee club that year, and he had made some of his closest friends, for example:

Rachel and Mercedes

It was funny to Kurt because they were always at each others throats, yet still best friends.

He had also become friends with Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, and Tina.

Finn and him had become brothers that past year, when his mother re-married to Finns mom.

Kurt was genuinely happy for his dad, he really was. His dad was an amazing man and deserved all the happiness in the world. But he couldn't help the fact that he always missed his mom.

Just because she had died when he was 8 doesn't make the pain any less unbearable. He still cries often when he sees a boy and his mom at the store, or anything like that.

And he was grateful that Carol, Finns mother, knew that she would never be able to replace Kurt's mom. Even at her wedding, she had told kurt,

" _Kurt, honey, I know I'll never be your mom. But you can still come to me and talk to me about anything you need, I'm here for you."_

And that right there, had meant a lot to kurt.

Yeah, his year hadn't gotten much better, but it had improved.

But him and Blaine wanted the same thing, true love.

Blaine decided that it was best that he told his grandparents right of the bat that he was gay.

He sat them down in a the living room with him, and began talking.

"So, hey guys, I have something that I've been really meaning to tell you guys." Blaine started

"Okay. But whatever it is, you know you can tell us..." Blaine's grandpa said

"Grams, Pops, I'm gay." Blaine said

"Well then-" Blaine's grandma started, but Blaine interrupted her

"Before you guys kick me out or anything, please try to understand. I'm the same kid that I was when I walked into this house and who I'm, attracted to, doesn't change that. I love you guys a lot and if you don't want me staying here for obvious reasons, I'll understand... I can just stay at home or with my friends from dalton." Blaine said

"Hunny, I was just gonna say that it was about time." Blaine's grandma said

"Wait what?" Blaine asked

"Well yeah... it was pretty obvious... do you remember when you were 7? We were reading a story to you and you asked how old you had to be to have your own prince... oh the look on your fathers face was priceless!!" Blaine's grandma said

"Okay first of all, that's really embarrassing. Second of all, your not mad? I mean I guess this isn't necessarily, new, to you, but your not mad?" Blaine asked

"Of course we're not baby!! Your our grandson, you could be attracted to a cow and we'd still love you." Blaine's grandma said

"Mindy I think that's a little, extravagant... but he gets it." Blaine's grandfather said

"Oh shush George... I'm just trying to prove a point." Blaine's grandma said.

"Okay, well thank you guys. I love you... I'm gonna go call Wes and David, see if i can meet up with them or something..." Blaine said

"Okay hun!" Mindy said

And with that Blaine got up and went to his room.

"Okay... so what do you wanna do today?" Kurt asked Mercedes

Mercedes and Kurt has been best friends since forever. Their friendship started with Mercedes liking Kurt, which led to him coming out to her. They bonded over that, in some twisted way...

"Well, I was wondering if we could go to the pool? I mean it's only so often I get to show off my bad ass bod!" Mercedes said

"Oh Mercedes! Okay, first let's finish 27 dresses, were just about done..." Kurt said

After the movie was finished, they went to Kurt's room to get ready for the pool

"Hey man!! How ya been?!" Wes screamed to Blaine over the phone

"Um good, good. I actually just came out to my grandparents..." Blaine explained

"Oh really," Wes said getting more serious, "Well what'd they say?" Wes asked

"There, there actually totally fine with it! Which is a relief. I didn't wanna have to go through what I went through with my dad again" Blaine said

"Yeah, that's great. Oh! Are you doing anything today?" Wes asked

"Um, I was actually calling for that. Are you busy? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out..." Blaine asked

"Um I wanted to invite you... me, Sean, Sebastian and David are at the pool right now, was wondering if you wanted to come?" Wes asked

"Yeah, I'll be there- hold on did you say Sebastian?" Blaine asked

"Look, I know you don't like the guy. But I'll make sure that he doesn't make any moves on you, okay?" Wes assured Blaine

"Ugh, fine, see you in 20."

Kurt didn't really like the pool.

Well, he didn't necessarily dislike the pool, but there was nothing there for him except hot guys and water.

But Mercedes wanted to go to the pool, so Kurt would. Plus it would be good to maybe try and get a tan.

Mercedes and Kurt has just pulled up to the pool. They got out of the car and found their seats.

"Oh my god Kurt look. Sams here!" Mercedes said

Mercedes has had a huge crush on Sam since like 4 months before. And Sam liked her. But Kurt wouldn't dare say that

"You should go talk to him" Kurt said

"Yeah, but I don't wanna leave you alone!" Mercedes said.

"I'll be fine okay? I'm just gonna stay here and try to get a tan..." Kurt said

"Okay, good luck with that" Mercedes said laughing, and got up and walked away

"Blaine man!! Long time no see!!" Sean said to Blaine. While David, Wes, and Sebastian followed behind

They all hugged eachother, and Blaine ignored Sebastian

"Wow Blaine, this is the _perfect_ excuse to see you shirtless" Sebastian said

"Wes-" Blaine said, reminding Wes that he'd promised to keep Sebastian off of him.

"Okay okay, were gonna play some volley ball over here, you wanna join us?" David asked

"Yeah sure" Blaine said, and removed his shirt

Sebastian stared

"Sebastian fuck off" Blaine said

"What?! What'd I do!" Sebastian said.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and went to play volley ball with the rest of his friends.

Kurt was just sitting there, minding his own business, when a volley ball went over the fence his was sitting in front of, and hit his stomach...

"The hell?!" He said

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, holy shit" the boy said

But Kurt wasn't listening, he was taking in the boys features. He had beautiful, honey glazed eyes. Amazing, curly, dark locks of hair that fell over his triangle shaped eyebrows (which Kurt happened to like)... and not to mention he was tan and had a very, very nice set of abs.

"I'm sorry what?" Kurt said. The last he had heard the boy say, he had cut himself of and said ' _holy shit'_

"What? What'd I say?" The boy said

"Um, well you saw me and said "holy shit" so I was just wondering-" Kurt said

"Oh, I mean I just said it because, well your very, very..." The boy said

"Very what?" Kurt asked

"Pretty." The boy said, causing Kurt to blush deeply

"Oh, well um, thanks." Kurt said

They just kept staring at eachother.

"My names Blaine, by the way" The boy said

"Um Kurt..."

 **Heyyyy, so I'm Alyssa, and I read a lot of Klaine fan fics, like a fricken lot... I've started but never finished a the ones I've made in the past... but I have a good feeling about this one. Also, this one isn't gonna he released with the second chapter so you you'll** **have to wait for it... okay bye lmao**

 **Insta-@glossyklaine**

 **—Alyssa**


	2. So this is True Love 2

**Chapter 2- Your Special**

"So, Kurt huh?" Blaine said

"Um yeah, last time I checked" _wow this kids dumb_ Kurt thought

"Yeah! Yeah right I'm sorry" Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay... well I think your, friends are calling you so-"

"Kurt?!" Wes yelled

"Oh my god it's Kurt!! Guys come on!" David yelled

"Wes? David? Sean?! Oh my goodness how are you guys!" Kurt said

"Wait I'm confused. Do you guys know eachother or something?" Blaine asked his friends

"Sorta, Kurt was at Dalton for a little while last year, you weren't there though. It was while you and your parents had gone on that 3-week long cruise trip, remember?" Sean explained

"Oh yeah right, well it's a shame I missed you, Kurt." Blaine said, looking directly at Kurt.

"Yeah, I guess it is... well I'm trying to get a tan and you guys are kinda blocking my sun... so-"

"Oh right! Sorry about that." Blaine said

All the boys looked at him like he was utterly insane.

"Come on guys! The mans tryna get a tan! Leave him to it!! Sorry about that again, Kurt" Blaine said

"Don't worry about it, nice meeting you, Blaine." Kurt said

There was something about Blaine's name coming out of that boys mouth. Something that made his knees seem weak and his head go a little dizzy.

And then there were those eyes. Oh my god Blaine was so happy he had a photographic memory because wow. Kurt's eyes were like staring into an ocean of different, spectacular shades of green and blue and cyan and teal and emrald and gray and so many other colors that didn't even have names yet.

His hair was perfect, especially for a pool day. It was a beautiful dirty blond color and was standing up straight in a perfect coif.

And then there was that body. Pale, almost white, that seemed to glisten in the summer sun. Beautiful, almost invisible muscles, that Blaine of course noticed, thank god. His long legs and just " _wow"_ Blaine thought.

Then he noticed that all his friends had already walked away, and he was just staring at the boy, while the boy was calling to him.

"Blaine? Are you alright? You seem really like, lost..." Kurt said

"Um yeah yeah I'm fine, sorry, bye!" Blaine said, and walked away awkwardly fast.

"Bye I guess" Kurt said and chuckled.

But Blaine didn't know what Kurt was thinking. You see, Kurt had been staring too, the difference was that he was conscious that he was staring.

The boy was tan, beautifully tan. His skin was literally glistening and Kurt couldn't tell if it was sweat or natural shine. He was short you could say, but that didn't mind to Kurt. He had amazing abs and a very, very nice body. Not to mention those _legs._

Then there were Blaine's eyes. They were big and seemed to get a tad dark when Blaine was staring, but even then Kurt could make out the peices of honey brown and beautiful green-grayish tones that were literally shining in the light. It would've been a crime to pull away sooner than he had.

"Fuck." Kurt said to himself

"I'm such an idiot, wow. Fuck fuck fuck. He was just, ughhh" Blaine said as he was walking back, Blaine went and sat down next to Wes.

"Bad day?" Wes asked

"Shut up." Blaine said

"So what are you gonna do?" Wes asked

"What do you mean, do what about what?" Blaine asked

"I mean like, what are you gonna do about kurt? Ya know me and the boys could-"

"NO, no way. Last time I let you and "the boys" do anything for any of my crushes, they practically ran away." Blaine said

"Well I mean not all of them did... Tom didn't." Wes said. He said that last part very carefully because he knew it was a touchy subject

"Yeah, but Tom ended up running away eventually. So same thing." Blaine said

"Listen, Kurt's really nice, he likes music. He's a gay nice cute boy that likes music. I don't see why you can't give it a shot. Also, if you do change your mind about us helping you, it's alright, just come tell me and we gladly will." Wes explained

"Thanks man. So what do I do?" Blaine said

"What?" Wes asked

"Like what should I do, about Kurt." Blaine said

"Wow your bipolar. But um, well Kurt's never had a boyfriend or anything. And he's never been kissed, well I mean he has but- he'll explain that at some point I guess. But yeah. Don't ask him out or anything yet. Get to know him first. Make sure he gets to know you. He's very, how do I say this, protective of himself." Was explained

"Okay, good to know... you think it'd be weird if I invited him to play with us?" Blaine asked

"Not at all! Remember we already know him, you don't." Wes said

"Right, because I didn't need another reminder of that." Blaine said annoyed

"Yeah yeah okay. Sure you should invite him... does that help? Is that what you wanted me to say?" Wes said, getting up and walking away

"Perfect actually." Blaine said, and Wes shook his head and walked away.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said

 _Uh oh,_ thought Kurt. "Yes Blaine?" Kurt said as nicely as possible

"So, i was wondering if you wanted to come and play some volleyball with me and the guys over here, you seem kinda alone so-"

"Okay so first of all I am not alone, secondly sure." Kurt said

"Huh? Your gonna come?" Blaine said getting excited

"I mean sure why not" Kurt replied

"Okay! Follow me, Kurt." Blaine said.

They walked out and over to a little sand area where some boys were already playing...

"Hey guys, Kurt's gonna play with us, is that cool?" Blaine said

"Oh he can play with me anytime, hey kurtsie..." Sebastian flirted

Blaine threw him a death glare.

"Geez, sorry, I was just playing around." Sebastian said

"Yeah sure... anyways, Kurt you'll be on my team... Sebastian, you won't." Blaine said

Sebastian rolled his eyes and Kurt went to follow Blaine to his side of the net.

They were playing for a while and then Wes was really getting into it. So when he went to hit the ball, it went straight to Kurt's face.

"Damnit!" Kurt sighed

"Oh my god Kurt are you okay?!" Blaine said kindove panicking

"Yeah im fine, i just need to go use the bathroom, w-where is it?" Kurt asked

"Here I'll take you.." Blaine said

"Kurt im so sorry about that. He really didn't mean it," Blaine said as he was walking into the bathroom, "he just really gets into the game sometimes and- oh my god your bleeding!" Blaine said

Kurt's left eye was fine, but his right eye seemed busted and he had a bleeding cut on his cheekbone.

"I am? Oh my god my dads gonna kill me" Kurt said.

"Here, sit. I'll help you get it off"

Blaine sat Kurt down and got a little towel he had with him and wet it, then began to clean Kurt's cut. Kurt decided it was best to stare at Blaine and just stay quiet.

As Blaine was wiping the blood off his face, he was super gentle. He was treating Kurt very delicately and Kurt really liked that about him.

Plus he was getting a really nice set of his eyes.

"Thank you" Kurt said

"Don't thank me. There's something about you Kurt, I don't know what it is but- but your special. I can feel that. Had anyone ever told you your special?" Blaine said

"N-no" Kurt said _'he's flirting!_ ' He thought

"Well you are, also your very nice, and your voice is really pretty, as is your face" Blaine said and Kurt chuckled, and began to blush, which Blaine noticed

"Your eyes are also very very pretty... but you already knew that." Blaine said

"Not really, people don't really compliment me like _that."_ Kurt said

"Well, im glad I'm complimenting you, ya know, like _that."_ Blaine said

Blaine was now kneeling down in front of Kurt, with the rag caressing his face. Blaine was staring right at him, and Kurt had been staring the whole time.

Blaine started to lean in as did Kurt, but then Kurt quickly stopped himself

"W-wait. Are you just gonna kiss me and leave? Because I like you a-and I'd like to think your not an asshole." Kurt said

"What?! No I'm not gonna- no! I just... let me kiss you and see if you feel what I think you feel. See if we're meant to be." Blaine said

And just like that Kurt was leaning in again: and then it happened

Blaine was kissing Kurt and Kurt was kissing Blaine and then Blaine's hand was on Kurt's cheek and Kurt's hands were at the back of Blaine's neck pulling him closer, then Blaine pulled away

"Go out with me Kurt. Go to breadstix with me, please, tomorrow night." Blaine said, panting

There was a slight pause until-

"Yes." Kurt said

 **Okay, so here's chapter 2... next chapter will be their date and stuff like that, probably some Klaine fluff. Idk... also, some of this is definitely made with the help of by one of my best friends @netflixandklaine on instagram... (she helps me with ideas but I write it lol)**

 **And remember to follow me on instagram @glossyklaine !!**

 **-Alyssa**


	3. IGNORE THIS

Ignore this lol I'm just trying something out


End file.
